Apariencias
by Dana-sama
Summary: Qué pasa cuando dos personas se odian tanto? Darán el primer paso para una duradera relación? Y qué pasa si hay cierto lazo entre ellos? Y si son forzados? CAP 5 La trementina...su olor lo vuelve loco, será su karma? dejen reviews ya activ los anon InuKag
1. Coincidencia

**Apariencias**

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y bla, bla, bla…

**Summary: **

Inu Yasha y Kagome se detestan a morir, pero que pasaría cuando reciban una noticia que los obligue a estar juntos?

**Capitulo I**

**Narración por Inu Yasha**

"Profesor, lo siento pero por razones personales no puedo trabajar con él" decía una muchacha de cabellos oscuros.

"Señorita en esta universidad promovemos el COMPAÑERISMO entre los estudiantes, entonces le guste o no tendrá que trabajar con el, así que mejor tráguese su orgullo antes de que le baje la nota por su mala actitud"

"Pero profesor" decía la chica sonando algo enfadada.

"Sin _peros _señorita y punto! Fin de la discusión. Ahora si no le importa, tengo trabajo que hacer" dijo apartando a la inconforme alumna de la puerta de su oficina. "La veo luego en clase".

(Ella) me miró de forma fulminante y se fue rápidamente caminando por el largo y solitario pasillo. "Nos vemos luego?" le grité tan de forma que ella pudiera oírme.

"No me molestes" Su respuesta fue seca y cortante, no se volteó, simplemente siguió caminando.

"Es eso un _si_?" Dije en tono sarcástico simplemente para ver que me respondía.

"NO!" Me dijo y luego se perdió de mi vista al doblar en una esquina.

"_Señor Teisho, estos planos son pésimos. Con estas bases mal dibujadas se podría caer fácilmente una casa. Por qué no me muestra algo decente a lo que yo pueda llamar 'PLANO' " _

"_Pero profesor, por favor entienda, he tratado de hacer este plano de mil formas, pero simplemente no se ve bien" Mentí "Supongo que el dibujo no es lo mío" Dije eso en un intento desesperado para que él aceptara mi plano y me dejara en paz. Respecto a lo de tratar de hacer el plano de mil formas no era verdad. No le había dedicado el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, lo hice en la mañana a la carrera antes de presentarlo. _

"_Lo que NO entiendo es como le llama a esa porquería plano." Se veía desesperación en sus ojos. Desesperación por que yo llevara ese 'plano' fuera de su vista. "Debió pensar que el dibujo no era 'lo suyo' antes de de inscribirse en esta materia. Usted debió saber que yo soy un profesor 'muy' estricto" _

_La verdad no sabía que él era así antes de inscribirme en esta clase con él. Si lo hubiera sabido jamás lo habría escogido como profesor. Además no era mi culpa, fue culpa de un idiota de último año. Me dijo que él era un buen profesor, lo de bueno si lo creo, pero olvido la parte en la que debía decir que EL OGRO ERA PEOR QUE HITLER! Bueno talvez eso fue mi culpa. En una fiesta estaba con su novia o algo de él que creo que no le causó gracia en lo absoluto como para que me mandara con 'semejante' profesor. Creo que ignoré la parte de la sonrisa al estilo 'grinch' cuando me recomendó a Kateranoshi (el ogro, profesor, como lo quieran llamar). _

"_Eres un completo idiota Inu Yasha" me dije en voz baja para que él no pudiera escucharme. "Lo siento profesor, no volverá a pasar" _

"_Claro que no volverá a pasar porque si no me presenta un buen plano reprueba mi materia!" Sonaba prepotente._

"_Qué?" Dije sorprendido. _

"_Si como lo oyó, o me presenta un plano decente o pierde mi materia. Mas bien busque a alguien de dibujo que lo ayude" _

_Sus palabras asustarían a un 'freshmen' (de primer año), pero no a mi ya estaba acostumbrado a que me dijeran algo parecido todos los profesores. Para ser honesto no se cómo llegué hasta 4 año de Arquitectura (usualmente son 5) sin perder ni un semestre, supongo que la suerte está de mi lado SIEMPRE. Me dirigí hacia el taller de dibujo caminando por largos e interminables pasillos. Me tomó un buen rato llegar hasta allá pues no tenía ganas de caminar rápido sino que lo hacia al estilo abuelita. _

_Al entrar al taller solo vi mesas por todas partes y personas haciendo dibujos sobre ellas. Había música alta, al parecer rock. La gente que no estaba dibujando movía sus cabezas de arriba hacia abajo al ritmo de la música. Me sentí un poco desubicado en ese momento, me gustaba el rock pero esa gente era medio rara y ese grupo no me parecía conocido. La gente me miraba de forma extraña. Por un segundo me sentí como una presa. Aparté todas esas ideas tontas de mi cabeza e intenté cumplir con mi misión: 'buscar a un tonto que me hiciera mi plano'. _

_Me acerqué a un tipo que no parecía hacer nada, se veía un poco ocioso. "Necesito tu ayuda" Le dije._

"_No puedo, en este momento estoy muy ocupado"_

_Sentí que mintió así que me dirigí hacia otras personas con apariencia de 'nerd' para que me 'ayudaran'. "Hey, necesito tu ayuda, es que tengo un…"_

_Interrumpiéndome "No amigo lo siento, estoy ocupado"_

_También mintió. Me dirigí hacia varias personas a preguntarles lo mismo y siempre decían 'estoy ocupado', 'no puedo', 'lo siento no te puedo ayudar'. Me aburrí de esa situación y me dirigí a la oficina de uno de los profesores de dibujo. Este era más joven que el resto y supuse que me entendería. Esperaba que este me asignara un tutor o algo así para que me 'ayudara' con el plano. _

_Toc, toc. Golpeé la madera con mi mano. "Puedo pasar?" Dije con ya con la puerta medio abierta. _

"_Si claro" Dijo señalando una silla frente a su escritorio. "Qué se te ofrece" Su actitud era seria y tenía el ceño fruncido._

"_Si, es que no pertenezco a su clase, soy de arquitectura"_

"_Ah ya veo" Dijo en un tono más relajado._

"_Lo que pasa es que necesito ayuda de alguno de sus estudiantes para hacer un plano o voy a reprobar la materia" Dije en un tono angustioso para que me tomara en serio._

"_Bueno, veré que puedo hacer. Quién es su profesor?" _

"_El señor Kateranoshi" Dije intentando sonar respetuoso, lo cual realmente no sentía. _

"_Ah, él es muy exigente, llamaré a alguien que te pueda ayudar" Tomó el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio y se comunicó con alguien quien supongo que era su secretaria o algo así. Al notar que era tenía secretaría me di cuenta que el no era simplemente un profesor, si no el jefe de departamento de esa área. "Naruto, localiza a la señorita K. Nakamura y dile que se reporte a esta oficina inmediatamente." Colgó el teléfono. "Ya viene para acá"_

_Ese nombre me pareció familiar, tengo que aceptarlo tengo una pésima memoria, pero lo había escuchado antes. Ambos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que este fue interrumpido al tocar la puerta. _

"_Puedo pasar" Dijo una voz femenina asomando su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. _

_No me volteé enseguida simplemente la miré por el rabillo del ojo (la punta)._

"_Si pasa y siéntate" Le dijo el profesor _

"_Gracias" Dijo ella. "Para qué me llamaba señor?"_

"_Bueno lo que pasa es que…" Interrumpí mis palabras al ver su rostro. "Ehm" No quise mostrar sorpresa, así que intenté seguir mi conversación de la forma más normal posible. "Tengo problemas con el plano y me gustaría tener un poco de ayuda" _

_Ella levantó su mirada y se detuvo lentamente al verme. Me miró pensativa. _

Me di cuenta que desesperadamente necesitaba su ayuda, Corrí tras ella para intentar alcanzarla y convencerla de que me ayudara. _Jeez, esta chica si que camina rápido, _pensé.

"Kagome espera" Dije casi sin aliento producto de mi 'carrera' (osea de buscarla) "Sabias que caminas muy rápido?"Sacando a flote mi mejor sonrisa.

"Qué quieres" Dijo de forma seca y cortante.

"Tu (ya sabes lo que quiero dámelo, dámelo, dámelo lo que quiero… muxo Juanes, ups! Sorry) sabes lo que quiero, de verdad necesito tu ayuda" Intenté decirlo en forma de súplica.

"Inu Yasha NO!" Dirigió su mirada al piso.

Bueno debo aceptarlo, no esperaba verla de esa manera, menos en la U pidiéndole su ayuda; pero se veía diferente a como lo hacía hace algunos años. Ahora fría y sin emociones.

**Narración por Kagome**

Al ver quien estaba en la oficina del profesor quedé un poco impresionada. No esperaba verlo después de tantos años, la verdad sólo habían pasado 3 años pero igual no me lo esperaba. Tengo que admitirlo, me sentí un poco aliviada al ver como se habían cambiado los papeles, como si el karma recayera sobre él.

"Inu Yasha NO!" le dije y dirigí mi mirada hacia el piso. Después de un par de segundos lo volví a mirar, parecía un poco confundido. Me marché del lugar dejando en su rostro una expresión de 'qué está pasando aquí?'

Supongo que él no debe saber que lo detesto, no se debe dar ni por enterado, pero lo que le hice se lo tiene bien merecido. El problema empezó en tercer año de secundaria, en ese entonces mi familia y yo vivíamos en Sapporo (Japón)

Todos los días en ese colegio eran de lo peor. Detestaba con toda mi alma ir a ese colegio, me molestaban demasiado. Le suplique durante meses a mis padres para que me cambiaran hasta que finalmente mis suplicas (y mi intensidad) dieron resultado. Me cambiaron a un colegio en Suiza, en el que terminé la secundaría. Ir a ese colegio fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. No hice muchas amigas, pero me mantenía en contacto con las pocas que hice y por lo menos hacíamos una reunión anual para ver como iba todo. El colegio en si era un internado, era bastante bueno pero no había muchas libertades y no veía a mi familia por largos periodos de tiempo. Ok, ok no todo era tan malo como parece, de vez en cuando nos volábamos del colegio y nos íbamos a cine o algo así, en fin no la pasé mal después de todo y logré graduarme antes de lo debido junto a mis amigas. En fin, se podría decir que era una de las mejores experiencias que había vivido.

El tormentoso sonido de mi celular me medio despertó. Estaba medio dormida en el sofá viendo una película a blanco y negro, que a la larga no se porqué la estaba viendo. _Debo cambiar ese timbre, me va a dar un infarto uno de estos días, _pensé. "Aló?"

"Kagome, por favor no me cuelgues" Dijo la voz del otro lado.

"Qué quieres Inu Yasha?" Reconocí su voz.

"En serio necesito tu ayuda, si lo haces te prometo que no me volverás a ver en tu vida"

"Como sé que vas a cumplir tu promesa?"

"Simplemente no lo sabes Kagome"

"No me convences, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda" _Jeez Kagome, que ingenua eres! Tonta, tonta, tonta, _pensé.

"Bueno necesito bla, bla, bla (me da pereza poner lo que el quiere, ya lo dije varias veces), entonces llego a tu casa como en media hora"

"Qué?" Dije un poco confundida.

"Te veo al rato Kagome"

Me dejó un poco confundida, pero igual me iba a terminar convenciendo de ayudarlo y entre más rápido se acabara el problema mejor.

**Narración por Miroku**

Vi a Inu Yasha caminando hacia el parqueadero de la U rápidamente, tenía que hablar con él así que lo alcancé.

"Hey Inu Yasha" Dándole una palmada en el hombro (ustedes saben esos saludos de hombres). "Como estás?"

"Bien, Bien" Me respondió.

"Tienes prisa"

"Si"

"A bueno"

"Lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a la casa de esta chica Nakamura para que me ayude con un plano" Dijo adelantándose.

Apreté el paso y lo volvía a alcanzar. "Recuerda que hoy hay fiesta en la casa de Bankotsu.

Nos detuvimos frente a su carro. "No creo que vaya a esa fiesta… Sabes…" Haciendo una pausa "Pensándolo bien tal vez si llegue. Esa chica me detesta a morir, no creo que dure mucho en su casa"

"Oh, veo. Bueno entonces te dejo tengo que ir a 'hacer un trabajo' (Traducciónbuscar a alguien que le haga el trabajo).

"Nos vemos luego" Me dijo, puso cu carro en marcha y se fue.

**Narración por Inu Yasha **

Me dirigí hacia la casa de Kagome. Era un apartamento agradable ubicado en el último piso del edificio. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor llegué a un apartamento completamente blanco. _Jeez, que obsesión con la limpieza, será que me equivoqué de apartamento? _Un gato gordo blanco con una mancha café salio a recibirme. "Kagome?" Realmente dudaba que hubiera llegado a su apartamento, tal vez me había jugado una mala pasada la operadora.

"Ah, Inu Yasha pasa" dijo una voz proveniente del pasillo. Me incliné para acariciar al gato que me hacia_ miau_ como intentando que yo lo tomara en cuenta. Kagome salió del interior del apartamento supongo que para 'recibirme'

"No usas zapatos dentro de mi casa"

"Hola Kagome, también es un gusto verte" Dije en forma sarcástica.

"Dame tus zapatos"

Me incliné, retiré mis zapatos de mis pies y se los entregué. "Qué vas a hacer con ellos, quemarlos, usarlos en algún hechizo talvez?"

"Simplemente los voy a guardar Inu Yasha, Nadie usa zapatos en mi casa"

"Kagome, pensé que eras un poco más de mentalidad occidental, eso es una costumbre anticuada"

"Te puedes ir si no te gusta" Guardé silencio. "Eso pensaba, quieres algo de tomar, soda, arsénico talvez?"

"Me encanta tu humor mordaz. Tomo una soda, gracias" _Obsesiva compulsiva por la limpieza y el orden. Para qué andar en medias si tengo unos zapatos de 130.000 yenes dentro de un armario, _pensé.

Sacó 2 latas de la nevera. "Toma tu soda" Me extendió la mano para tomarla. "Que es lo que necesitas concretamente?" Decía mientras intentaba abrir la lata.

"Tengo que hacer los planos de una casa" Vi que ella tenía problemas abriendo la lata. "Necesitas ayuda?" Le pregunte.

"Yo puedo, gracias" Puso una cara que me pareció chistosa, supongo que intentaba hacer fuerza para abrirla.

"Kagome…" Le quité la lata de entre sus manos y la abrí fácilmente "Nunca la ibas a abrir"

"Gracias, ven" se dirigió hacia un pasillo y abrió una puerta a la cual entró. "Inu Yasha mira ahí está el compu y pues úsalo y me dices si necesitas ayuda"

"Te vas?" Le pregunté.

"Vuelvo enseguida, necesito café. Quieres algo?"

"No estoy bien gracias" Sentí cuando salió del apartamento. Hizo un 'uff' dentro del elevador, supongo que no me quiere cerca pero ni modo, después de esto desaparezco de su vida. Si, si también es un alivio para mi, ella no es ninguna perita en dulce.

No tardó mucho antes de volver y para se honesto yo estaba entero con mi trabajo. Eso parecía un dibujo abstracto o algo así, parecía todo menos un plano.

"Inu Yasha cómo vas?" Dijo entrando a la habitación.

"Ahm, no muy bien supongo" Intenté verme ocupado, no había hecho nada, _eso me pasa por no hacer planos nunca,_ pensé.

"Déjame ver" Se acercó al computador. Me levanté de la silla para que ella tomara asiento y me ayudara. "Ehm… esto va atrasado… tienes que bla, bla, bla…"

**Narrador Omnisciente**

Inu Yasha se tomó una silla y la acercó al computador para que Kagome se pudiera sentar y ayudarlo. Todo iba bien, parecía que había armonía entre ellos por primera vez. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Todo iba perfecto, el plano se veía bien. El ambiente era silencioso, pero no de esa clase de silencio incomodo, sino algo mas bien calmado.

"_Calling up! __Don't led the ad..." _Sonó el celular de Inu Yasha de forma estruendosa.

"Discúlpame" Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la inmensa ventana que estaba frente a ellos para atender la llamada. "Si dime, bla, bla, bla…"

Inu Yasha mantuvo la conversación un largo tiempo, aproximadamente una hora. Durante ese tiempo le 'daba' indicaciones a Kagome. Parecía que los papeles se hubieran cambiado. Le hacía malas caras cuando ella hacía algo que a él no le gustaba aunque este fuera necesario para el plano. Kagome no aguantó más esta estúpida situación y tiró un pisapapeles al suelo que provocó un sonido atormentante y sacó a Inu Yasha de 'trance' que lo tenía envuelto su celular.

"Qué demo…" No terminó su oración. Sostuvo el celular lejos de su oído y puso una cara de asombro. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella.

"NO soy quien hace los trabajos por ti" Lo tomó por el brazo junto con el bosquejo del plano y lo llevó hasta la salida. Oprimió el botón para pedir el elevador. "Si no te molesta, VETE de MI CASA y llévate eso que no lo quiero ver!" Llegó el elevador y se abrieron las puertas. "Ah si y algo más BUSCA A ALGUIEN MÁS PARA QUE HAGA TUS COSAS!" Lo empujó dentro del elevador, le tiró el bosquejo en la cara y las puertas se cerraron.


	2. La competencia

Bueno, este cap quedó un poco más largo q los demás y espero que sea de se agrado y dejen **_reviews!_**

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha y co. Pertenecen a Takahashi sensei, y yo simplemente los utilizo para el fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APARIENCIAS

Capitulo 2

**Narración por Inu Yasha**

"_BUSCA A ALGUIEN MÁS PARA QUE HAGA TUS COSAS!" _Y puff me sacó de su apartamento. Quedé un poco impresionado por su actuación, pero tal vez en el fondo, _muy en el fondo_, me lo merecía. Si _talvez _quería que ella me hiciera el plano y por eso me quedé hablando como una hora por celular. Que más fácil que alguien que te haga un plano perfectamente con todos los detalles mientras tu simplemente te sientes a hablar con tu novia? NADA!

_-Después me disculparé-, _pensé. -_Por ahora debo buscar a alguien que me haga el plano o estoy frito. Miroku, él debe saber a quién llamar; después de todo es muy malo haciendo diagramas y todo eso- _seguía pensando. Tomé mi celular y le marqué a su casa. Nadie contestó. Marqué a su celular y lo mismo. "Genial, dónde se mete este tipo cuando lo necesito?"Como no encontré a mi problema, me tocó 'hacer' el plano. Para que quede más claro como este trabajo que era una nota sumamente importante de la cual dependía una gran parte de la nota final y del semestre, simplemente lo diré así: Parecía como si un niño de Zinder se hubiera puesto a dibujar el típico dibujo de la casita.

Ustedes saben, esos dibujos horribles que cuando los niños se los muestran a las mamás dice 'Ay que lindo'. Bueno exactamente el mío quedó así o peor.

Llegué al día siguiente a la universidad con tremendas ojeras producto de la larga noche de trasnocho a la que me 'dedique' a hacer mi mamarracho (plano). Bueno, bueno, la verdad no me pase toda la noche haciéndolo pero la jarra de café que me tome no fue en balde y no me dejó dormir. El resto de la noche la gasté en la fiesta de Bankotsu. Para ser sincero no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó ayer pero espero no haber hecho nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir. En eso sonó mi celular.

"_Inu Yasha"._ Sonó una voz temblorosa del otro lado.

"Kik…" No alcancé a terminar la oración cuando ella me interrumpió.

"_Inu Yasha eres un PERRO"_ Prácticamente me gritó y se soltó en llanto.

"Kikyo pero qué dices? A qué te refieres?" Dije confundido.

"_Ayer…tu…" _Intento decir entre sollozos. _"Te odio, NUNCA más me vuelvas a buscar, espero que te PUDRAS" _Dijo sollozando.

"Pero Kikyo, no entiendo, mi vida yo nunca haría nada para herirte, tu sabes que te amo" Estaba totalmente confundido, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ella me estaba hablando.

"_Si me amaras no hubiera hecho lo que hiciste!"_

"Pero Kikyo, mi vida no entiendo?" -_Es que acaso no me puede explicar q 'hice'-_ pensé.

"_Tu sabes lo que HICISTE! No estaré hoy al apartamento entre 2 y 5. Quiero que recojas tus cosas y te LARGUES! NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!. _Y colgó el teléfono.

Quedé en shock después de esa conversación. No entendía que estaba pasando. Intenté buscar entre mis leves recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero simplemente no hallaba nada que me indicara que era lo que estaba pasando, una pista ni NADA!. Ella me detestaba de una forma que nunca pensé que pasaría, era tan extraño, llevábamos una buena relación, incluso perdí mi apartamento por ella. Por eso vivía con ella no era un desamparado ni nada por el estilo.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kikyo y yo estábamos en una mesa de apuestas clandestinas (NA: no era un lugar cualquiera, era lujoso, simplemente que no se encontraba en un casino además de ser ilegal.) Ella tenía un problema con el juego, no sabía cuando parar y apostaba sumas muy grandes. Ya había apostado demasiado, no tenía con que pagar y no es que no tuviera tarjetas de crédito ni nada de eso, es que debía MUCHO. _

_Ella se encontraba muy angustiada, no sabía que hacer. _

"_Inu Yasha apuesta...tu…apartamento" Dijo en tono serio._

"_Kikyo estas loca, cómo voy a apostar mi apartamento?" Respondí asombrado. Ella me tomó por la mano y nos alejamos de la mesa. Cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente alejados le dije "Uhm, porqué no apuestas tu apartamento?"_

"_No puedo, no es mío, es de mi papá y él no puede saber que lo aposté y peor aún si lo pierdo. En cambio el tuyo es tuyo"_

"_Inu Yasha" Su voz era temblorosa al igual que se encontraba su cuerpo sometido a tanto stress. "Si no apuesto nada esta ronda" pasó su mano por su cabello. "Me…me van a matar" Sonaba un poco descabellado pero así era la realidad, estos tipos eran capaces de todo._

"_OK Kikyo, entonces apuesta mi apartamento, pero procura no perder esta vez bueno?"_

"_Gracias" Se empinó y me dio un abrazo, supongo que se sintió aliviada en ese momento. _

_Kikyo apostó el apartamento y ganó. "Inu Yasha gané!" Dio un brinco de alegría y me propició otro abrazo. _

"_Facilítenos la escritura de la propiedad" Dijo un hombre alto y grueso de aspecto intimidante._

"_Pero **yo **gané" La sonrisa de Kikyo se borró de su rostro._

"_Y eso que importa, a duras penas el apartamento cubre todo lo que nos debe"_

"_Se supone que gané" Me miró confundida. "La deuda debía quedar saldada"_

"_No, señorita usted ganó la mano, no el juego y debe mucho así que será mejor si colabora y nos da la escritura"_

"_Hey un momento" Agregué. "NO pueden cambiar las reglas del juego ahora"_

"_Si podemos" Sacó una pistola del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaccioné y me di cuenta que ya era hora de mi clase y que tenía un plano que presentar ante un profesor cabrón. Me fue pésimo, en pocas palabras me dijo 'No sirves para un carajo, pero te voy a pasar la materia porque no me quiero imaginar el dolor de cabeza que me va a dar tenerte el otro semestre en mi clase'. Aunque no parece mucho, me puso un aceptable y con eso pasé la materia. Salí un poco desanimado de la clase, no por la nota si no por Kikyo, no entendía que le pasaba. Le di una vuelta a la U (sólo las zonas cercanas a la biblioteca y el edificio de profesores) en busca de Kagome. Tenía que disculparme con ella por lo de ayer. Al fin la vi a lo lejos. Estaba de camino a la biblioteca -_que raro-_ pensé con un toque de sarcasmo. La iba a alcanzar pero de repente alguien se interpuso en mi camino. Salió de la nada e hizo que frenara en seco para no chocar.

"Hola Inu Yasha…Qué sorpresa, no esperaba verte por acá" Caminó y se puso a mis espaldas, me quedé quieto. Posó su barbilla sobre mi hombro. "Te gustó lo de ayer" Dijo susurrándome al oído.

"Yura" Me aparté de ella y la miré de frente. "Qué haces" Dije un poco confundido por su comportamiento. _Btch, súper btch! _Pensé (esta vez sin sarcasmo). Yura era la btch (Puta, zorra) más conocida de la U.

"Qué pasa _baby_ acaso no me recuerdas?" Se acercó a mí y me intentó besar, aparté mi cara. "Ah…con que en esas estamos?"

"Yura, mírate tu eres una pta, porqué demonios andaría contigo?" La aparté y me fui. Caminé hacia el estacionamiento. Eran como las 10 AM. Me senté al volante y me fui a la casa de Miroku, talvez el me podría explicar que carajo estaba pasando!. Llegué después de un rato, las vías estaban congestionadas.

"Miroku!" Golpeé a su puerta.

"Qué pasa Inu Yasha?" Me abrió la puerta. "Por qué tienes esa cara?" Se fue a sentar en un sofá. Entré a su apartamento y lo imité.

"Qué pasó anoche?" Le pregunté.

"Ah…anoche…" Sonrió. "No lo recuerdas verdad?"

"No, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche" Me pasé la mano por la cara. "Kikyo me cortó esta mañana y me dijo que era un perro y Yura estaba rara" Inhalé fuertemente. "Qué le hice a Kikyo?" Comprendí que no era culpa de nadie sino mía, algo le había hecho como para que se comportara así.

"Qué recuerdas de anoche" Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Lo seguí.

"No mucho, sólo que bebí mucho café y luego me fui a la fiesta y cuando me levanté estaba en mi cama con tremendo dolor de cabeza" Pasé mi mano por ella.

"Te miraste el cuello?" Lo señaló.

"No" Rápidamente me levanté y fui al baño para verme en un espejo. "Shit! (mierda)" Lo toqué creyendo que era algo irreal. "Cómo demonios aparecieron tantos chupones!" Salí del baño y me dirigí a la sala.

"Aparecieron?" Agregó Miroku con un poco de ingenuidad.

"No me digas que…" Me senté en el sofá.

"Si…" Hizo una pausa. "Ahora si quieres que te eche todo el cuento?" Dijo interrumpiéndome.

"Si".

Miroku empezó con el cuento…

**Narrador omnisciente **

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Inu Yasha llegó a la fiesta, no encontró rastro de Kikyo. Se dirigió hacia el bar, tomó un par de tragos. Había mucha gente hablando en los pasillos y otra buena cantidad bailando en la sala, la música estaba alta, el lugar se encontraba oscuro. Había abundancia de licor igual que de chicas y Kikyo no aparecía. Miroku como era usual estaba rodeado de muchachas que escuchaban atentamente sus ficticias historias a pesar de la música alta. A eso de las 11 PM el ambiente se puso pesado. Inu Yasha no encontró a Kikyo y después de un rato se aburrió y se empezó a bailar con la primera que se apareciera. Y eso sumado con tragos llevó a otra cosa (NA: espero q se lo imaginen) y terminó en el cuarto de huéspedes con Yura. Antes de que algo pasara, irrumpió Kikyo y encontró a Inu Yasha y Yura besándose apasionadamente y ambos sin camisa. Inu Yasha estaba muy borracho, talvez un poco drogado (NA: sip, Inu consume drogas de vez en cuando) y además de súper activo por todo el café que bebió anteriormente. Cuando Inu Yasha notó la presencia de Kikyo, quien estaba estupefacta de pie sobre el marco de la puerta, le dijo simplemente "Te nos unes?" (Inu Yasha) Le dio una mirada pícara. Kikyo con lágrimas en los ojos y otras mas corriendo por sus blancas mejillas. " Te DETESTO Inu Yasha! Espero que te PUDRAS! PERRO!" Dijo con mucha indignación mezclada con decepción y tristeza. Cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo un fuerte ruido tras de ella. _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Narración por Miroku **

"Si, eso fue lo que pasó" Dije tranquilamente recostado en el sofá con mis manos detrás de la cabeza

"Queeeeeeeeee!" Estaba exaltado, venían problemas. "Y cómo lo dices tan tranquilo!" Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Bueno es que no me afecta mucho, es mas, me parece hasta chistoso todo este rollo" Sonreí.

"Ah si? Pues te va a dejar de parecer chistoso porque me mudo para acá!" Ahora sonreía él.

"Te botó!" No pude evitar que sonara como una burla pero ese cuento era único.

"Si, no me quiere volver a ver"

"Bueno, te puedes quedar acá. Entonces que va a hacer?" Él se levantó y tomó sus cosas como dispuesto a irse.

"Por el momento, voy a recoger mis cosas al apartamento tengo de 2 a 5 para recoger mis cosas y no dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuve aquí" Hizo una pausa. "Vuelvo luego" Salió por la puerta y me dejó pensativo.

**Narrador omnisciente**

Inu Yasha se fue al apartamento que compartía con Kikyo y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Por su mente sólo pasaba la borrosa idea que tenía de la noche anterior y porque había terminado con Yura en el cuarto de huéspedes de Bankostsu si ella ni siquiera le gustaba, quería demasiado a Kikyo como para hacerle una perrada de esas. Se tomó su tiempo haciendo maletas, no quería irse pero tampoco podía quedarse no le quería hacer daño, sabía que lo que había pasado la había afectado mucho. Pasó un rato y salió del apartamento, se encontró con Kikyo cuando ella salía del elevador.

"Ya son más de las 5" Zapateaba su tacón contra el piso constantemente (NA: ustedes saben, ese zapateo acosador que desespera) y su voz era fría.

"Kikyo por favor…" Inu Yasha la miró con cara de ternero degollado (NA: sip, suena fuerte, pero es como de ternura y pidiendo perdón)

"Recogiste todas tus cosas? No quiero que nada tuyo quede ahí" Seguía zapateando con sus brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante.

"Kikyo yo te amo"

"Vete Inu Yasha" Entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta.

Inu Yasha salió del edificio y le dejó su llave al portero. Tomó su carro y se fue al apartamento de Miroku. Inu Yasha se mudó al apartamento de Miroku. Su cuarto tenía una vista panorámica de la ciudad ya que estaban en el piso 28, sin embargo a Miroku nunca le gustó ese cuarto. No le gustaba que el cuarto tuviera demasiada claridad por las mañanas y era peor si la noche anterior había sido de fiesta y trasnocho lo que era usual en su vida.

Pasaron unas 3 semanas desde el incidente de Kikyo, los exámenes finales ya se habían llevado a cabo y sólo se esperaban los resultados. Mientras se publicaban los resultados se llevó a cabo la semana del 'espíritu universitario', esta era una celebración que se llevaba a cabo la última semana antes de salir de vacaciones, en este caso, sería su última semana de espíritu universitario El invierno se acercaba cada vez más rápido y los árboles se empezaban a quedar sin hojas regándolas por los prados y aire. Este día había una actividad especial, la universidad trataba de promover el compañerismo y la unión entre los estudiantes. La actividad constaba de esposar a 2 estudiantes para hacerlos buscar pistas y pasar por diferentes obstáculos con el fin de que tuvieran que resolver problemas juntos y ayudarse mutuamente. A los primeros 3 puestos les daban buenos premios como dinero, aumento en las notas bonos para _spas _y toda clase de cosas. Las parejas eran escogidas totalmente al azar y con todos estos incentivos la gente se veía muy motivada a participar.

Se encontraban en la grama del estadio de fútbol. Poco a poco empezaron a salir las diferentes parejas y luego de un rato se escuchó: "Inu Yasha Takahashi y Kagome Nakamura".

**Narración por Inu Yasha**

"Qué? Grandioso!"_ Hay cientos de personas en la U y me tiene que tocar precisamente con alguien que no me quiere ver ni en pintura. _Pensé. Me dirigí hacia el lugar determinado para las parejas seleccionadas y esperé a que ella llegara. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ella apareciera y cuando lo hizo no dijo ni una palabra. Uno de los organizadores nos esposó haciendo que la larga distancia entre nosotros se acortara. "Kagome, sobre lo que pasó la otra noche, yo...Me quise disculpar pero… no te encontré" Mentí. "y entonces…"

"No importa" Dijo interrumpiéndome.

Me sorprendió que no me pegara una de sus usuales miradas asesinas que me daba cada vez que nos encontrábamos. Después de un laaaargo tiempo todas las parejas quedaron conformadas. A cada pareja se le entregó una pista y debían buscar las otras alrededor de todo el campus (el cual era muy grande) superando los diferentes obstáculos y 'trabajando' en equipo. En competencias anteriores se habían dado cuenta que las parejas se soltaban si los amarraban con simplemente una soga. Así que tomaron decisiones drásticas y por eso usaban las esposas.

"En sus marcas, listos fuera!" Se escuchó un disparo y las parejas empezaron a correr como un enjambre de abejas en su afán por ganar la competencia.

Sin embargo, Kagome y yo éramos la excepción. Cuando todo el mundo corría nosotros caminábamos. Se le veía a ella totalmente despreocupada por la competencia y caminaba muy lento al estilo abuelita, cosa que realmente me molestaba porque de verdad quería ganar la competencia.

"Kagome apúrate!" Le dije volteándome y sonando un poco molesto. Aceleré el paso. De repente ella dejó de caminar haciendo que yo frenara en seco. "Qué demonios haces?" Esperé su respuesta, pero no obtuve nada, me volteé para tenerla frente a frente. Intenté seguir caminando otra vez pero ella no se movía. Me miraba de forma pensativa con su ceño ligeramente fruncido. "Qué haces?" Intenté sonar un poco comprensivo para ver si esta vez si se movía.

"Cuáles son las posibilidades Inu Yasha, mira hay más de 300 personas en esta competencia si no so más. Cuáles son las posibilidades de que ganemos?" Dijo tranquilamente.

Me pasé la mano por el rostro empezando a desesperarme. "Kagome realmente me convendría muchos esos puntos extras. No todos tenemos 'calificaciones perfectas'" Lo último lo dije imitando voz de mujer y moviendo mi mano libre. Vi que se molestó un poco ante mi comentario. Intentó sacar su mano de la esposa, pero no pudo

"No quiero jugar este estúpido juego" Rechistó.

"Sabes Kagome, eso lo debiste pensar antes de meterte en esto por tu tonto 'espíritu universitario'!"

"Inu Yasha eres un idiota!"

"Mira Kagome! Estas agotando MI paciencia, mejor coopera antes de que me toque arrastrarte por todo el campus" Estallé, esta _niña _colmaba mi paciencia. Me miró con desprecio e intentó cruzar sus brazos pero se detuvo al ver que si lo hacía llevaría mi mano directamente a su pecho. "Vas a caminar ahora?" Kagome guardó silencio pero al juzgar por su mirada supuse que era un si.

"Cual es la primera pista?" Preguntó no sonando muy interesada en el asunto.

Saqué un papel arrugado de mi bolsillo y lo leí " hum…a dónde quiere que vayamos?" No entendía para nada lo que decía el papel, era muy confuso, se lo pasé.

Kagome lo leyó rápidamente, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. "Creo…que quiere que vayamos a la biblioteca y busquemos en un libro o algo así"

"Entonces vamos?"

"No voy a correr si eso es lo que esperas"

"No importa simplemente no camines muy lento o vas a terminar siendo arrastrada" Me miró dudosa y segundos después empezamos a caminar hacía la biblioteca. El silencio era desesperante, ninguno de los dos hablaba

Llegamos a la biblioteca, no teníamos idea de que libro buscar así tocaría buscar en TODOS y TODOS es TODOS. "Kagome, nunca vamos a encontrar la pista hay como 3 pisos llenos de libros"

"Hum…Qué pasó con tu espíritu universitario, no se supone que estamos aquí por ti?"

Emití un leve suspiro. "Ok, Kagome entonces dónde empezamos?"

"En los estantes frente a esa ventana"

Nos dirigimos hacia la ventana y empezamos a buscar en los libros,. Después de un rato encontré la pista en uno de los tantos libros. "Kagome la tengo" Le di la pista. Ella no la leyó.

"En qué libro estaba?"

"En el Conde de Monte Cristo" Miré su rostro pensativo. "Qué, crees que quieren un escape de ese estilo?"

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Kagome. Leyó la pista.

"Que dice?" Le pregunté.

"A caso no sabes leer o qué?"

Debo aceptarlo pero me dolió especialmente proveniente de una chica. "Ja, ja muy chistosa" Le arrebaté el papel con un poco de furia y lo leí. "Tenemos que ir a la cancha de béisbol?"

"No, al auditorio"

_Que estúpido_. Me dije a mi mismo.

Ambos caminamos hacia el auditorio y encontramos la siguiente pista en la que nos indicaban a donde ir. Y así sucesivamente fuimos de un lugar a otro hasta que nos faltaba sólo una de ellas.

"Kagome no entiendo esto, a dónde quiere que vayamos?" Le pasé la pista. Ella la tomó entre sus blancas manos y la leyó un momento.

"Hum, no estoy muy segura, es algo con una colina o montaña"

"Montaña, hum" _piensa, piensa, piensa!_ _Eres un completo idiota! No has hecho nada en todo el día eres un imbécil. _Pensé.

"Sabes dónde queda o no?" Me miró interrogante.

"Si, si se dónde queda" La verdad no estaba muy seguro, pero era mi oportunidad. Caminamos hacia el lugar. Era una pequeña colina, con un frondoso roble lleno de hojas naranjas justo en el centro de esta.

"Mira, ahí está la última pista" Le dije señalando el tallo del cual colgaba un papel.

"Entonces tómala" Respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia.

"Ehm, dice que subamos al árbol"

"No voy a subir" Dijo ella seriamente.

"Porqué no quieres subir al árbol Kagome?"

"Porqué no quiero" Respondió ella secamente.

"Pues te va a tocar hacerlo, ya no te puedes echar para atrás a estas alturas del paseo"

"NO voy a subir" Me dio una mirada desafiante.

"Pues lo vas a hacer quieras o no!" Empecé a subir al árbol, pero ella, su mano unida a la mía era un problema. La tomé por la muñeca que tenía esposada.

"Inu Yasha suéltame!" Movió su brazo bruscamente intentando zafarse. "Me lástimas!" La subí al árbol. "Eres un idiota, cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?" Me dio una mirada de desprecio mientras sobaba (acariciaba) su muñeca.

"Aparentemente tu no ibas a subir y no voy a perder esta competencia porque una niña caprichosa no quería subir al árbol!"

**Narrador Omnisciente **

"Eres un idiota cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?" Lo miró con desprecio mientras acariciaba su muñeca esposada.

"Aparentemente tu no ibas a subir y no voy a perder esta competencia porque una niña caprichosa no quería subir al árbol!" Le dio una mirada enojada y pasó su mano por su cabeza. _La regaste Inu Yasha, _pensó.

"Eres un patán!..."

"Ah mira la pista" Dijo interrumpiéndola e ignorando su comentario. Tomó la pista entre sus manos y la leyó. "Uhm, dice que la meta está en el parque frente a la rectoría." Tomó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo. "Siendo así entonces bajemos" Inu Yasha descendió del árbol saltando desde este y cayendo sobre sus pies. Desafortunadamente Kagome, que aún se encontraba esposada a él, no contó con la misma suerte y cayó sobre su espalda en el piso lleno de hojas amarillas.

"Auch!" Kagome cerró sus ojos e hizo una expresión de dolor, pasó su mano libre por su frente. "Inu Yasha ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, estas loco o que?"

"Kagome lo siento" Hizo un esfuerzo por contener su risa

"Tu siempre lo sientes, pero siempre dices lo mismo pero nunca realmente sientes lo que sientes!"

"Ok, Ok, mejor levántate que ya estamos a punto de ganar" Le extendió la mano.

"Cómo crees que me voy a levantar, debo tener al menos 3 vértebras fracturadas!" Dijo ella aún en el piso.

"No seas tan exagerada, más bien levántate!" Él estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"NO me voy a levantar!"

"Malcriada" Inu Yasha había perdido la paciencia. La tomó por las manos y la levantó.

"Inu Yasha NO!" Muy tarde, ya ambos se encontraban de pie.

"Qué te pasa idiota!"

"Mira la oficina del rector está allá" Señaló el lugar. "Si haces esto, no te voy a molestar más nunca en tu vida"

Kagome lo pensó por un momento, Inu Yasha fuera de su vida, no sonaba tan mal, además lo prefería así. "Ok"

"Entonces vamos" Empezaron a caminar aceleradamente hasta el lugar.

Cuando estaban muy cerca de la meta, otra pareja se les acercaba velozmente. Inu Yasha aceleró el paso, pero Kagome lo detenía. "Kagome, por primera vez en tu vida podrías correr?"

Ella le dio una mirada fulminante y lo hizo. "Quién dice que no lo hago?"

Llegaron de primeros a la meta, seguidos muy de cerca por la otra pareja. Cuando hubo pasado un rato y ya había bastante gente en el lugar, el rector dio unas palabras y felicitó a todos por el excelente trabajo realizado. Inu Yasha recibió un 0.5 más en un promedio lo que realmente necesitaba y pues a Kagome no le servía de nada así que le dieron un cupón para un fin de semana en un spa al que nunca iría.

Después de un rato los liberaron (les quitaron las esposas), lo primero que hizo Kagome fue irse del lugar hacia el parqueadero. Abrió la puerta de su auto y se iba a introducir en él cuando fue detenida. Alguien había tomado su brazo. Kagome se volteó.

"Te vas tan rápido?"

"Si, no puedo esperar a dejar de verte" Respondió ella.

"Ah, que lástima, no tendré a una niña malcriada y caprichosa que haga drama por una competencia, ah creo que voy a llorar" Obviamente dijo Inu Yasha en tono sarcástico.

"Sabes Inu Yasha, creo que lo que más detesto de ti es que nunca tomas nada en serio" Agregó Kagome.

Eso lo dejó en blanco, ella por su lado puso su carro en marcha y se fue dejándolo sólo en el inmenso parqueadero rodeado de árboles amarillos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap y porfa dejen reviews!

Dana sama


	3. Una gitana, una fiesta, una bofetada

Hey gracias por los rr, espero tener unos **MAS** la proxima vez que revise, dejen por fa!

**Willnira**: Nop, no se van a llevar bn en un buuuueeeeen tiempo.

**3-CiNdY-3**: Gracias por tu review, muy lindo!

**Kagome Yumika**: sip, tiene un pésimo genio, lo de ellos, mmm esta leeeeeeeejos, pero DEPRONTO se da algo, tendras q leer, ja ja!

**dane-chan 1572**: Tu sabes lo q pienso acerca de la perra y ew! no la voy a limpiar, limpiala tu! y antes q nadie, tu sabes q lo voy a seguir

---------------------------

**Narración por Inu Yasha**

_Inu Yasha eres un tonto, cómo dejas que ella te diga eso y se vaya tan tranquila y campante? Baka, _pensé.

Llegue al apartamento como a las 6 de la tarde. Me encontraba cansado y un poco desanimado, no crean que aguantarse a una niña malcriada todo un día es divertido, además lo de Kikyo todavía me tenía medio pensativo, demasiadas cosas habían estado pasando en estos días.

"Hey Inu Yasha tienes planes para esta noche?" Miroku salió de la cocina con una soda y se recostó en el sofá.

"No, no tengo ganas de salir hoy" Imité su ejemplo.

"Cómo que no" Se incorporó y me vio con los ojos bien abiertos. "Tienes que salir, por Kami! Nos vamos a graduar en unas semanas, hay que aprovechar nuestros últimos días de fiestas universitarias!"

"No Miroku enserio, no quiero salir hoy"

"Inu Yasha" Dijo en tono serio. "No te vas a deprimir aquí solo, además hay fiesta en la casa de Hiromitsu, lo que es igual a chicas lindas por todas partes, vamos Inu Yasha tienes que seguir adelante, Coge tu abrigo y vamos"

"Bueno, bueno" Dije sin mucho animo. "Ya voy MAMÁ"

Bajamos por el elevador hasta el parqueadero y nos subimos a mi auto. Miroku iba manejando.

"Nos irá bien con las chicas hoy?" Preguntó él.

"Yo que se, ves y pregúntale a una gitana" Bromeé mientras veía por la ventana las líneas en el asfalto.

"Ok" Miroku dio rápidamente una vuelta en U, inesperada tomando por sorpresa a varios conductores y haciéndolos frenar en seco, en un lugar en el cual no era permitido. Se cambió de carriles rápidamente y siguió como si nada. Los conductores enojados nos pitaban (sonaban sus bocinas) y miraban con enojo.

"Miroku, qué demonios haces?" Dije sorprendido. "Por eso tu carro está inmovilizado, no viste la señal que decía 'prohibido hacer giros'?"

"Ah, eso. Tomé un giró improvisado para ir a ver a la gitana. Relájate Inu Yasha, soy un excelente conductor." Eso no era lo mismo que yo pensaba. "Ehm porqué tienes esa cara?" Sonó un poco ingenuo en ese momento.

"Bueno, aparte de que CASI NOS MATAS, no nada" En tono sarcástico.

"Ah bueno" Señaló tranquilamente, mientras desviaba su mirada a unas jovencitas en un auto cercano.

"Miroku! Tu mirada al frente!" Grité.

"Ah, claro" Le guiñó el ojo a una de las chicas y dirigió su mirada al frente.

"Por cierto, a dónde vamos?"

"A ver como nos va hoy"

"A qué te refieres?" Pregunté.

"A ver una gitana, de esas que tienen tremendas verrugas y fuman, ah y que te leen la mano o algo así"

"Si, si Miroku se que es una gitana, pero tu crees en eso?"

"Porqué no, tal vez nos diga algo interesante, como que nos vamos a encontrar a 3 rubias en la cama o algo así"

Sonreí ante su comentario, ahí estaba pintado él, siempre era así pensando todo el tiempo en chicas. "Nunca piensas en otra cosa?" Pregunté.

"Uhm, además de eso?"

"Si"

"Ehm, a veces en planes de dominación mundial, el resto del tiempo me limito a pensar en chicas y de vez en cuando en los negocios"

Después de un rato llegamos al local de la gitana.

"Oh, llegamos" Dijo Miroku mirando por la ventana. "Ehm, dónde parqueo, a ver, a ver…"

"No hay donde parquear Miroku" Sugerí.

"Siempre hay un lugar dónde parquear" Dijo mientras retrocedía el carro.

"Ehm, Miroku…no te puedes parquear ahí" Indiqué señalando el lugar.

"Por qué no?"

"Porque es para discapacitados y…"

"Y eso que?"Señaló mientras sacaba un lapicero de su chaqueta y un papel y hacía una vil imitación del símbolo que identifica a los discapacitados. "Ya está! Hum, con qué lo pego?" Se sacó el chicle (goma de mascar) de la boca y lo pegó al papel para que este de adhiriera al vidrio. "Ok, ahora si vamos"

"Miroku, se nota a leguas que eso es falso"

"Ay, Inu Yasha, no te pongas aguafiestas. Mira, si lo llega a coger la policía yo lo pago todo"

"Más te vale, no me quiero quedar sin carro por un buen tiempo"

Caminamos hasta el local (almacén) de la gitana. Al entrar allí deseé con todas mis fuerzas no ser un hanyou. Olía a Incienso, canela y moho todo mezclado y mi olfato superior lo captaba todo y eso me mareaba.

"Miroku vayámonos de aquí" Dije con una mano tapando mi nariz la cual hacía que mi voz sonara rara.

"Porqué, pasa algo malo" Me miró extrañado.

"Huele horrible imbécil!"

"Pues yo no huelo nada"

"Eso es porque no eres hanyou!"

"Por lo mismo, además, ya llegamos hasta acá y no me quiero ir sin respuestas"

Suspiré enojado. "Ok, entonces me quedo, afuera hay gitanos q me miran raro, creo que es por mi cabello, nunca han visto a alguien de cabello platinado?" Me dio una mirada extrañada. "Qué? Si salgo tal vez no vuelva! Y me gusta mi cabello pegado a mi cabeza!"

"Inu Yasha" Mantuvo su mirada extrañada.

"Qué?"

"Estas hablando mucho"

"Feh!"

Finalmente apareció la gitana. Era una mujer de unos 50 años, tez trigueña, una nariz grande y unos ojos verdes muy profundos. Usaba una pañoleta en la cabeza. Tomó asiento sin vernos. Levantó su mirada y se detuvo al verme, ladeó su cabeza extrañada.

_Será que es imposible que estos gitanos me miren de forma normal o es que nunca han visto un hanyou en toda su vida? _Pensé.

"Si eso es lo que hacen todos cuando lo ven" Miroku hizo una pausa. "Por lo menos los gitanos" Dijo bajo su respiración.

"Oh veo, bueno veo que vienes para saber como te va a ir hoy" Indicó a Miroku.

"Ehm, si…eh usted cómo lo sabe?"

"Yo lo sé todo" Dijo moviendo sus manos delicadamente al sonido de su voz, ella era de esa clase de personas que amaban escuchar su voz.

"Miroku al grano!" Agregué de brazos cruzados.

"Ah, si quería que me leyera la mano"

"Por supuesto" La gitana extendió sus manos sobre la mesa y Miroku hizo lo mismo. "Veo en tu futuro amor"

"Amor… me gusta como suena"

"Si amor, conocerás a la mujer de tus sueños, tendrás una vida larga junto a ella, blah, blah, blah…" La gitana estuvo un buen rato diciéndole a Miroku lo que 'veía' en su mano. Luego de aproximadamente unos 10 largos minutos terminó.

"Miroku ya que terminaste Nos vamos?"

"Ah, pero esperen" Se levantó la mujer de su silla. "Hoy es noche de 2 x 1"

"No, yo no creo en eso" Dije seriamente.

"Vamos Inu Yasha, nada pierdes" Miroku puso sus manos en mis hombros y m empujó hacia abajo obligándome a sentar. De mala gana estiré mis manos hacia la gitana.

"Mmm" gruñí.

"Ah, veo en tu futuro problemas, muchos problemas. También veo a una mujer…oh pero ella…no tendrán…" Los ojos de la mujer se movieron velozmente lejos de mi mano. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mi mano. "Tu vida va a cambiar mucho en poco tiempo, deberías…"

"Suficiente!" Me levanté rápidamente de la silla, no me iba a quedar sentado escuchando sus palabras sin sentido! Salí rápidamente del local y esperé a Miroku junto al auto.

"Espere!" Dijo la gitana refiriéndose a Miroku. "Mis lecturas no fallan, que su amigo tenga cuidado" Su voz sonaba sería.

"Si, gracias" Miroku dejó el dinero en el mostrador y se dirigió hacia el auto. "Escuchaste lo que dijo?"

"Claro que si, qué me crees?" Respondí.

"Tomarás en cuenta lo que dijo?" Abrió el auto y se introdujo en él, hice lo mismo.

"Feh, no creo en eso! Eso es pura mierda!" Miroku puso el carro en marcha, Gracias a Kami este no había sido remolcado por la policía o algo así.

"Si eso es pura mierda, porqué estas así?" Me miró y detuvo el carro.

"Estoy normal Miroku! Mejor vamos a la fiesta!" Dije un poco malgeniado. Por alguna razón sentía que ella me decía la verdad, pero en el fondo no quería aceptar, ni pensar en problemas. Miroku tomó rumbo hacia la fiesta. La autopista estaba congestionada. Tomamos un buen rato para llegar. Finalmente llegamos a eso de las 11 y la fiesta ya estaba prendida. Miroku y yo nos separamos.

**Narración por Miroku**

Inu Yasha cogió por su lado y yo por el mío. Recordé lo que la gitana me había dicho: 'conocerás a la mujer de tus sueños', así que decidí no esperar y ponerme en la búsqueda. Había muchas personas en la fiesta, Había gente por todas partes, hablando y bailando, el apartamento estaba a punto de reventar. Había chicas por doquier. Me acerqué a unas que me parecieron lindas, les pedí su número de teléfono y les preguntaba con picardía "Serás tú la mujer de mis sueños?" Todas reían ante ese comentario. ((NA: versión actualizada de "quisieras tener un hijo conmigo?"))

Después de un rato ya estaba medio aburrido de ese cuento, tenía por lo menos 20 número celulares, pero ninguna de ellas parecía la chica de mis sueños, se veían o muy superficiales, o interesadas, o completamente aburridas.

Salí a la escalera de incendios a tomar un poco de aire (sip, la escalera principal y toda la zona del balcón y el elevador estaban atiborradas de personas, además era imposible respirar ahí). Apoyé mis manos en la baranda y miré la ciudad, el cielo estaba despejado y la ciudad llena de luces. Saqué un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo, lo encendí y lo fumé lentamente mientras me apoyaba en la fría baranda.

"Sabes eso es de mal gusto" Dijo una voz proveniente de un lado de las escaleras que no había notado.

Me volteé para ver quien me hablaba. "Por algo me salí (duh!)" Respondí.

"Me refiero a que estés fumando conmigo tan cerca, no quiero ser un fumador pasivo" Se levantó.

"Ah, lo siento, no te vi cuando salí a FUMAR" Ella se me acercó y quedamos frente a frente. _Soy irresistible, _pensé.

"Eres un Idiota sabes?" ((NA: ehm, no soy buena para escribir sonidos pero pega perfectamente un sonido de llantas frenando en seco)) Eso no me lo esperaba, me dejó estupefacto, tomó el cigarrillo de mi boca y lo apagó en la baranda y simplemente se fue.

"Ah, carajo!" Pateé la baranda. _Una chica que de verdad me gusta y me pasa esto! Gitana de mierda, me estafaste!_. Pensé ._Vas a conseguir a la mujer de tus sueños, _imité su voz en mi cabeza. "Mierda!" Después de eso me dio mal genio y busqué a Inu Yasha para irnos. Al rato lo encontré en la cocina conversando con una chica…la chica de las escaleras. _Es que acaso nada me puede salir bien, _pensé.

"Inu Yasha" Le di una palmadita en su hombro.

"Miroku, mira te presento a Sango, mi prima"

"Ya nos conocemos" Dijo ella. Inu Yasha me dio una mirada de 'qué?'

"Prima?" Pregunté un poco confundido, ya que no se parecían en nada.

"Si, como sonó" Agregó Sango.

"Ehm, Miroku, tenías algo que decirme?" Preguntó Inu Yasha.

"Ahm… venía porque…" Fui interrumpido.

"Hey Bankotsu!" Inu Yasha se levantó su brazo para que este lo viera. "Al rato, vuelvo, Miroku te la encargo" Me dio una palmada en el brazo y se fue.

"Entonces, fumas mucho, porqué eso es realmente asqueroso"

"No, no mucho, sólo de vez en cuando" Respondí. Aun seguíamos en la cocina.

"Quítate ese vicio, te mata lentamente"

"Eres médico o qué?"

"En el proceso, estoy de interna" ((NA: esos médicos q trabajan mientras se gradúan y hacen mas o menos el papel de enfermeros))

"Que bien, estudio negocios internacionales, o estudiaba, estoy a punto de graduarme" Miré a mi alrededor, había mucho ruido, lo que dificultaba que nos entendiéramos. "Sango quieres salir a tomar un café o comer algo?"

"Un café está bien" Respondió ella.

Sango y yo fuimos a un café y allí conversamos un rato. "Sabes Sango" Dándomelas de conquistador. "Me gustaría ser ese collar para estar contigo todo el día" Le dije.

Sango miró su collar. Era negro y largo, combinaba perfectamente con su top blanco, tenía una punta y esta caía perfectamente entre su pecho (bubs). Ella puso cara de 'qué demonios!' "Eres un pervertido!" Me pegó una cachetada. "Hentai!" Se fue indignada y el resto de la gente que estaba en el café me miró de forma extraña.

_Mierda,_ me dije.

-----------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, porfa dejen reviews para saber si fue de su agrado, dejen incluso para criticar, estoy abierta a todo.

Dana sama

PD. Agradezco a dane-chan 1572 pq me ayudó con la realización de este cap y caps pasados Thanks yo!


	4. La noticia

Disclaimer: No poseo Inu Yasha ni compañía, pertenece a Takahashi sensei y blah, blah, blah...

"blah, blah": conversación

_Blah, blah:_ pensamientos

------

Apariencias

Capítulo IV (4)

Narrador Omnisciente 

Pasaron unos 4 meses mas o menos desde la fiesta. Inu Yasha y Kagome no se habían vuelto a ver desde la competencia. Sango y Miroku se veían de vez en cuando pero su situación no mejoraba, siempre él la terminaba embarrando y ella golpeándolo por pervertido, pero aún así se soportaban y había momento en los que realmente se llevaban bien.

Kagome llegó al edificio y se detuvo en la portería.

"Tengo correo?" Preguntó al portero dejando unas bolsas en el suelo.

"Si señorita Nakamura, le llegaron estos paquetes y esto" Le extendió varios paquetes y un sobre rojo.

"Esto?" Miró la invitación pensativa. "Quién trajo esto?"

"Lo trajeron esta mañana, creo que fue su hermano"

"Gracias" Se inclinó y recogió los paquetes que había dejado en el suelo, estaba colmada de paquetes, casi no podía ver por donde iba.

"Necesita ayuda con eso señorita?"

"Ehm, si... podrías pedir el elevador por mí?"

"Con mucho gusto" Caminó hacia el elevador y pulsó el botón. Pocos segundos después este se abrió y Kagome entró en él.

Llegó al apartamento, colocó los paquetes sobre la mesa y rápidamente abrió el sobre rojo.

Narración por Kagome 

Abrí el sobre rojo. Tenía el sello familiar en una de las esquinas. Una katana con un lirio al lado. Una parte de mi no quería saber lo que decía, pero la otra se moría de curiosidad por saber que decía, y esta finalmente me llevó a abrir el sobre y leer su contenido.

Señorita Kagome Higurashi 

"Qué? Acaso se les olvidó que lo cambié a Nakamura?" Dije n voz alta sonando un poco molesta. Seguí leyendo.

Se le hace formal invitación a la fiesta que se llevará el día 20 de marzo a las 8 PM en el club Shikon no Tama, Sapporo, 

_Con motivo de Bienvenida a la Primavera._

_Contamos con su asistencia._

_Familia Higurashi._

"Es que acaso no encuentran otra forma de pasar el tiempo, Y además que les dice que voy a ir" Tomé la invitación y la hice una bolita de papel que arrojé al cesto de la basura con buen puntería. Sonó mi celular.

"Alo?" Caminé hacia el balcón y me senté en una de las sillas.

"Kagome, supongo que a estas horas ya debiste haber recibido la invitación"

"No voy a ir mamá"

"Kagome, tu TIENES que ir, nosotros somos los anfitriones de este año, No podemos quedar mal!"

"Quedar mal con quién?"

"Con todo el mundo! Te esperamos acá, mejor ven un día antes y usa un vestido rosa"

"Qué te dice que voy a ir?"

"Pues vendrás quieras o no, Si no te traeremos por la fuerza y no me rete señorita! Tu padre y yo tenemos un asunto muy importante del cual necesitamos hablar contigo urgente"

Sabía que ella, con tal de quedar bien me llevaría a la fuerza, así que accedí. "Ok, allá estaré" Dije desanimada, como quien pierde una batalla. "Adiós" Colgué el celular. Ella me ponía los nervios de punta. En muchas ocasiones la detestaba, el resto la quería matar, no sé ahogarla, estrangularla, dispararle, lo que fuera con tal de sacarla de mi vida.

Narración por Inu Yasha 

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Kikyo y yo cortamos, _como pasa el tiempo de rápido. _Aún la extrañaba, ella no me había dado oportunidad de explicar nada, aunque honestamente yo no tenía mucho que explicar; la había engañado, nada más y nada menos que con Yura, no entiendo por qué lo hice, si yo realmente la amaba. Maldito destino, ahora ella salía con Kaji Minamoto. Me hervía la sangre cada vez que los veía juntos. Ese idiota no la merecía, ella merecía alguien como...

"Tu?" Dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

"Miroku, que demonios haces! Casi me matas de un susto!" Vi que él estaba a punto de soltar la risa, por haberme cogido con la guardia baja siendo yo un hanyou. Respiré hondo. "Qué pasa?"

"Te llegó esto" Me extendió un sobre rojo. Lo abrí. "Mmmm" Gruñí. "Una invitación" _porquería._ La arrojé a la basura.

"No vas a ir?"

"No"

"Porqué?"

"Porque no quiero"

"Eres un amargado"

Sus palabras me molestaron mucho. Me encontraba fuera de mí. Lo tomé por el cuello y lo empujé contra la pared.

"Inu Yasha cálmate era sólo por molestar"

Me di cuenta que lo había levantado del suelo unos pocos centímetros. Vi su rostro, conservaba una sonrisa, pero se le veía asustado. Rápidamente lo bajé.

"Lo siento Miroku, es que"

"No te preocupes" Puso su mano en su cuello. "Para que te ponga así no debes estar bien" Me dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue a su cuarto. Me fui a mi cama y empecé a reflexionar. _Talvez está saliendo mi lado oscuro? O simplemente la fuerza ya no está conmigo. _((NA: sip, lo sé mucho star wars XD)) Decidí consultar con la almohada.

Pasaron un par de semanas y llegó el día de la fiesta. Nada nuevo, la misma gente que hace unos años excepto unos nuevos ricos y ya. Todos bebiendo champaña y hablando de cómo era de perfecta su vida. Miroku no estaba en la fiesta ya que no era de Sapporo. _Que aburrido. _Llamé a Kikyo, tendría suerte si ella me contestaba y me dijera por lo menos "PÚDRETE PERRO!", Lo que en mi opinión sería un gran avance ya que no me daba ni la hora.

Contestó. "Kikyo, déjame decirte antes de que me cuelgues que lo siento mucho y que yo nunca quise herirte"

"Lo sé Inu Yasha" Dijo de forma pasiva. "He estado pensando mucho en eso. Tal vez lo debamos intentar nuevamente".

"Gracias" Agregué esperanzado. "Te prometo que esta vez no la desperdiciaré"

"Lo sé" Colgó.

Me alegré mucho en ese momento. Que ella me hubiese dado otra oportunidad era...totalmente increíble. Le mande flores todos los días durante unos 5 meses a ver si la ablandaba, parece que finalmente dio resultado. Qué podría salir mal?

Narración por Kagome 

Salí de mi casa a eso de las 9 AM. El viaje fue aburrido, nada de turbulencias, ni poca visibilidad, ni nada, todo simplemente 'perfecto' y completamente aburrido. Cuando llegué el chofer me estaba esperando para llevarme a 'casa' o como yo lo llamo _inferno. _Ah, la gran mansión Higurashi, aburrido! Lo único bueno era la piscina y estaba siendo utilizada por familiares de esos que uno ve cada 6 años. Detesto la familia siempre diciendo 'Ay como estas de grande, mírate ya eres toda una _mujercita_' y si no están diciendo eso están avergonzándote constantemente. Especialmente las tías que te dicen 'Recuerdo cuando corrías desnuda por toda la casa porque te daba miedo el baño' o algo así. Noooo! Y esas que estiran los cachetes aunque uno no sea gordo son las peores de todas. Para ser sincera, lo único que me gusta de mi familia son mis hermano y alguno que otro primo o tío. Los demás me sacan de quicio!

"Señorita ya llegamos" El chofer estaba de pie con la puerta abierta esperando a que yo me bajara del auto.

"Ah, si" Bajé del auto y entré a la casa por la puerta principal. Había un gran salón frente a mí. Pisos de mármol, excelente decoración, y bastante amplio. Subí las escaleras y me instalé en mi antigua habitación. Estaba igual a como la había dejado 4 años atrás, totalmente rosa! No es que tenga nada contra ese color, es que se vuelve estresante cuando te rodea por completo.

"Gracias a Kami que siempre viajo con pintura" Saqué esta y me quedé un buen rato arreglando las paredes. Cuando lo terminé, era morado y negro con pocos rastros de rosa. En mi opinión se veía bastante bien. Me eché en la cama al ver mi creación. Quería descansar un poco. Me quedé boca arriba mirando hacia el techo.

"Kagome!" _Ya faltaba alguien que interrumpiera mi momento._ Se quedó congelado en la puerta. Pasó sus ojos rápidamente por las paredes. "Wow!"

"Souta vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer" Se quedó congelada en la puerta igual que él. "Kagome qué le hiciste al cuarto!"

Yo seguía acostada en la cama boca arriba sin molestarme por la interrupción. Me incorporé para verlos. "Hola, también me agrada verlos. Mamá por cierto se llama re-decoración"

"Kagome sabes cuanto costó pintar esas paredes! Tuvimos que traer a un pintor francés para que le diera ese toque y ahora tu simplemente las manchas de pintura y haces como si nada hubiera pasado! No sé que es lo que te pasa muchachita!"

"Mejor deja el drama para las telenovelas, si tanto te gustaban esas paredes entonces" Saqué mi chequera del bolso y firmé un cheque. "Toma y llama otra vez a _tu pintor francés_ para que las vuelva a hacer" Le di el cheque y me dirigí a la ventana dándole la espalda a ellos. "No te tenías que ir?"

"De inmediato" Tomó a Souta por el brazo y se fue.

Pasé el resto del día leyendo, hasta las 6 mas o menos cuando me empecé a arreglar la fiesta. Un séquito de maquilladores y estilistas invadió la casa arreglando a todo el que pasara por su lado. Me parecía lo mas estúpido del mundo era una estúpida fiesta! Nada del otro mundo! Había dejado de ir hacía ya varios años, pero no pudo haber cambiado tanto. Por qué tenían que armar tremendo show por esto?

Después de unas mil horas de torturas, y como 3 kilos de fijador y varias toneladas de maquillaje, estaba lista al fin.

Me fui sola en una limosina negra a eso de las 9: 30 y llegué al club como a las 10. Había muchos camarógrafos en la entrada, pero igual que siempre seguí de largo. Era una pérdida de tiempo. No les interesaba, además no era una fiestera que apareciera en todos los eventos sociales y se codeara con los famosos.

Se podía decir que la fiesta estaba bien. Muchos meseros alcoholizando a los invitados con mucha champaña, linda decoración, cielo despejado. Todo demasiado 'perfecto'. Me alejé un poco de la fiesta y caminé por el campo de golf. Estaba lejos de todas las luces y el glamour y no había nadie a la vista. Me senté en una banca de madera frente al lago que se encontraba en la mitad del club desde donde se veía la fiesta en la otra orilla. Luces, música, gente; honestamente prefería quedarme en casa y ver una película o pintar algo. Saqué una servilleta de papel del bolso y una pluma. Empecé a garabatear para entretenerme mientras me iba.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno...qué tenemos aquí?" Dijo una voz masculina detrás de mi.

"No sabía que venías a esta fiesta" Le respondí.

"Tengo varios año sin venir, pero sigue igual de aburrida" Tomó asiento en la misma banca. "supe que te graduaste"

"Al igual que tu...supongo" No despegué mi mirada de la servilleta y seguí garabateando. Sonó mi móvil. "Aló?...ah ok voy para allá" Me puse sobre mis pies. "Bye"

Narración por Inu Yasha 

Kagome se veía realmente hermosa. Vestido rosa hasta encima de la rodilla que le quedaba como un guante. Cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y ondulado en las puntas. Mejillas y labios rosados. _Púdrete Inu Yasha! TU tienes a Kikyo que está mas buena y ella es la misma niña nerd de siempre. _

Estaba en una banca de espaladas a mi dibujando algo en un papel.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno...qué tenemos aquí?" Noté un pequeño sobresalto por parte de ella, supongo que la asusté un poco.

"No sabía que venías a esta fiesta" Me respondió.

"Tengo varios año sin venir, pero sigue igual de aburrida" Tomé asiento en la misma banca. "supe que te graduaste"

"Al igual que tu...supongo" No despegó su mirada de la servilleta y siguió dibujando, se veía concentrada en ello. Sonó su móvil. "Aló?...ah ok voy para allá. Se paró "Bye"

Escuché el encendido de un auto. _Mierda mi carro. _La vi alejarse en MI carro de golf. _Genial! Ahora en qué me devuelvo! _Me devolví a la fiesta en un carro de golf que encontré por ahí. Supongo que alguien lo llevó hasta allá por alguna razón, pero no me importaba en los más mínimo. _Eso les enseñará a no dejar las llaves pegadas_.

Llegué a la fiesta otra vez. Hablé con un par de personas, me tomé unas copas. Sonó mi celular.

"Inu Yasha" Se escuchó una voz de mujer que sonaba entre consentida y tonta. ((NA: si saben quien es Natalia Paris, modelo colombiana, habla medio bobo, la mujer habla como ella)) "Querido ven al salón amarillo, necesito hablarte"

"Ok, voy para allá" Colgué y me dirigí al lugar.

Narración por Kagome 

Después de hurtar el carro de Inu Yasha llegué a la fiesta y me encontré con Bankotsu. "Hola" Lo abracé y el me correspondió.

"Cómo estas?" Dijo soltándome.

"Bien, aunque un poco aburrida, no ha pasado nada divertido, nadie se ha emborrachado, ni nada por el estilo"

"Ja ja ja" Se rió con su usual risa pícara. "Kag te dejo, cualquier cosa me llamas ok?" Puso su mano en mi hombro.

"Si claro, te veo luego" Bankotsu se fue y sonó mi celular.

"Kagome dónde estas te estoy esperando hace rato! Ven de inmediato!"

"Ok, ok, ya voy mamá" Salí hacia el lugar y la encontré frente al salón de brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y zapateando constantemente.

"Entra!" Me dijo casi gritando.

Me dieron ganas de responderle, pero sabía que mi papá estaba dentro del salón y no le gustaría para nada mi actitud. Entré al salón y me senté en un sofá blanco cerca de ellos.

"Ahm...y para qué me querían con tanta urgencia?" En ese momento entraron otras 2 personas al salón de las que no me acordaba pero al parecer ellos si.

"Ay! Cómo estas de grande! Ya eres toda una mujercita!" Me levanté a saludarlos y me sentí sonrojar ante el estúpido comentario, pero fue más por la mirada de su acompañante que por el comentario en si. Pues claro que ya era una 'mujercita', no veía que ya tenía 19 años!

Me senté otra vez en el mismo sofá y ellos se sentaron cerca al lado de mis papás dejándome frente a ellos (osea frente a los 4). No entendía por qué ellos estaban haciendo aquí, se supone que iba a hablar solamente con mis papas no con ellos. Miré detenidamente al señor que acababa de entrar. Sus ojos, el cabello. _Uno momento acaso ese no es el papá de..._

"Hola siento la tardanza"

"Inu Yasha"Dije en voz baja._ Qué estaba haciendo el aquí?_

"Toma asiento" Le dijo mi mamá después de haberlo saludado. Se sentó en el mismo sofá que yo en la esquina opuesta. Era el único puesto disponible a pesar de que el salón era bastante grande.

"Bueno a lo que vinimos" Agregó su papá.

"Estamos aquí porque...ah" Suspiró Izayoi. "Pensamos que..."

"Aunque ustedes tuvieron sus diferencia cuando era niños, ya están creciditos y esperamos que las hayan superado" Completó mi mamá.

"Pensamos que ustedes hacen una linda pareja, blah, blah, blah" _Qué demonios está pasando será que..._

Narración por Inu Yasha 

Llegué a la puerta del salón amarillo. Emití un leve suspiro. Arregle el cuello del traje. Verifique me aliento, no quería que notaran que había estado bebiendo. Me metí una menta. Abrí la puerta del salón de forma silenciosa y asomé mi cabeza dentro de este. Recorrí rápidamente con la mirada el lugar. No había mucho espacio disponible, excepto el sillón en el que estaba Kagome.

"Hola siento la tardanza"

Saludé debidamente y me senté en la esquina opuesta del sofá. Pude ver asombro en su cara, tampoco yo la esperaba ver ahí.

"Toma asiento" Me dijo la Sra. Higurashi después de saludarla. Me senté en el mismo sofá que Kagome.

"Bueno a lo que vinimos" Agregó mi papá.

"Estamos aquí porque...ah" Suspiró mi mamá . "Pensamos que..."

"Aunque ustedes tuvieron sus diferencia cuando era niños, ya están creciditos y esperamos que las hayan superado" Completó la Sra.. Higurashi

"Pensamos que ustedes hacen una linda pareja y nos encantaría que lo consideraran" Dijo mi mamá de los más de tranquila.

"Qué!" Traducción: están comprometidos ja ja ((NA: el ja ja lo agregué yo))

"Bueno los dejamos para que hablen" Los mayores se retiraron del lugar dejándonos solos. Kagome y yo estábamos en estado de shock. Cómo así que querían casarnos, esa era la idea más descabellada del mundo!

---------

Ah, ya pueden dejar **reviews anonimos, **sorry es que se mehabía olvidado activarlo, dejen!

Gracias a dane-chan 1572 por su ayuda .

sorry por demorarme para publicar.

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, dejen reviews porfa.

Kagome Yumika gracias por tu review y pues eso le pasa por darselas de conquistador

Cesar: ja mopri, gracias por el review

3-CiNdY-3: gracias por tu apoyo

dane-chan 1572: Ja! Gracias por tu review y por escuchar mis ideas antes de publicarlas.


	5. La trementina

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha y compañía no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Takahashi sensei, por otro lado la trama sale directamente de mí mete retorcida.

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

"blah, blah": diálogos

_blah, blah_: Pensamientos

**_blah, blah_**: Canciones, sonido de música.

-------------------

Capítulo V Narración por Inu Yasha 

"Inu Yasha recuerda traer mis pinturas" Le entregó una larga lista en las manos.

"Uhm" Gruñí.

Salí del apartamento hacia la casa de Miroku. El tráfico esta imposible y llegué allá como a las 11 siendo que había salido de la casa como a las 10:30 y las distancias entre estas (las casas) eran relativamente cortas. En pocas palabras estuve en media hora de trancón! Parqueé mi carro cerca de la entrada al edificio. Me bajé y caminé hacia la entrada.

"Inu Yasha-sama, Miroku-sama salió hace 10 minutos" Dijo el portero.

"Qué!" Exclamé. "Cómo así que Miroku se fue si le dije que me esperara! "

"Miroku-sama dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que tratar y que lo disculpara por no estar presente"

"Feh!...Gracias" Rápidamente abandoné el lugar enojado. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y le marqué. "Miroku dónde demonios estas!"

"Uhm, hola Inu Yasha estoy en medio de una reunión te llamó luego" Colgó.

"Miroku!" Sonaba como cuando cuelgan y te dejan hablando solo. "Demonios" Colgué y me fui al carro. No quería volver a casa a ver a Kagome y tener que aguantarla, si! A veces se ponía intensa sobre todo con el cuento de sus pinturas, porqué carajos no las podía comprar ella, me veía cara de mandadero o que? ((NA: mandadero, persona que hace manados. Mandado, persona que ejecuta una misión por encargo ajeno)) Me fui a la oficina. Llegué un rato después.

"Buenos días Inu Yasha-sama" Mi secretaría me hizo una pequeña reverencia. Entré a mi gran oficina y me senté en una silla giratoria de cuero negro. Le di la espalda al escritorio y posé mi mirada sobre el ventanal frente a mi, desde el cual se tenía una buena vista de Tokio además porque estaba en el piso 60. Me volteé. "Katsumi?" La llame por el intercomunicador.

"Si señor?" Respondió ella

"Ehm, no hay nada que necesite mi firma o revisión?"

"No Inu Yasha-sama" Dijo dulcemente.

"Ah bueno... Katsumi por favor desvía mis llamadas voy a estar ocupado" Agregué como para no sonar desesperado por algo que hacer.

Estaba sin oficio en una oficina gigantesca. Así que como cualquier niño haría me puse a dar vueltas en la silla giratoria hasta quedar mareado. Después de un rato se tornó aburrido. Me quité el saco, aflojé mi corbata y la retiré. Desabotoné mi camisa y la coloqué en la silla quedándome en camisilla (polera, si esa camisa que los hombres se ponen debajo) y empecé a hacer flexiones de pecho. Llevaba unas 30 cuando fui interrumpido.

"Inu Yasha-sama...?" Dijo Katsumi asomando su cabeza por la puerta. "Se encuentra bien?"

"Si, claro Katsumi, solo veía las grietas que tiene el piso" Agregué incorporándome _idiota! El piso es de mármol! Claro que tiene formas que parece grietas!_

"Señor tiene una llamada que dice ser urgente en la línea 1"

"Gracias" Katsumi abandonó la oficina. Tomé el auricular. "Si?"

"Inu Yasha!"

"Hola Kagome" Intenté sonar amigable. "Pasa algo?"

"No, para nada, PUES CLARO QUE SI! NECESITO ESAS PINTURAS"

"Oh claro Kag, no pensaste que se me habían olvidado o si?

"No me digas 'Kag' y trae esas pinturas lo más rápido posible!"

"Llego en menos de lo que canta un gallo. KAG..." Cerré el teléfono. Genial ahora ella me regañaba por no buscar sus malditas pinturas! Salí hacia el primer almacén que encontré en el directorio telefónico. Este era grande, estantes llenos de pinturas, pero parecía algo más bien como un súper supermercado ((NA: creo q me acabo de inventar esa palabra, si saben cual es house depot, bueno era algo así)) o mas bien súper ferretería. Construcción, elementos de limpieza, jardinería, etc. Tomé un carrito y empecé a meter toda clase de cosas en el producto de mi aburrimiento. Pasé ahí varias horas.

Tiempo después...

"Sweetie I'm home (querida estoy en casa)"

"Al fin llegas Inu Yasha! Te he estado esperando todo el día! Mira ya son mas de las 6!"

"Tenía que almorzar algo Kag"

"Si, pues te tardaste mucho y no me gusta que me digas así!"

"Lo que digas Kag...ome" La seguí hasta el estudio con los paquetes. Los deposite en una mesa. "Toma"

Ella se acercó a ellos y empezó a abrirlos uno por uno. "Uhm Inu Yasha" Dijo cuando ya había abierto todos. "aquí no están las pinturas"

"Oh, si las pinturas... las debí haber olvidado ...en el auto, ehm ya vuelvo"

"Ok" Sonó incrédula.

_Baka, baka, baka! Lo único que te pide y justamente es lo que no traes! Kuso!._ Salí en el auto velozmente hacia el almacén. Demasiado tarde, estaba cerrado. Fui a otras partes pero mi suerte no mejoraba. Eran las 10. Decidí volver a casa y enfrentar a Kagome. Aunque honestamente no sabía que era peor, un estanque lleno de pirañas o enfrentarla. Llegué al apartamento. Ella se encontraba en su estudio sentada en un sofá blanco mirando por el ventanal. Caminé lentamente hasta el umbral de la puerta.

Narrador Omnisciente 

"Uhm, hola Kagome"

"Se te olvidó comprar las pinturas, verdad?" Dijo muy serena recalcando lo que ya era obvio.

"Si, lo siento mucho de verdad..." _Baka! Siempre la terminas embarrando._

"No importa, igual necesitaba un descanso" _no lo golpees Kagome, no lo golpees! _Kagome se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

_Baka!_ Pensó Inu Yasha. _Unas estúpidas pinturas y ni eso puedes hacer bien!_

La noche pasó rápidamente. Eran como la 3 de la mañana. Kagome había perdido el sueño. Se levantó y encendió su mini reproductor ((NA: no era personal estilo iPod si no más bien estilo equipo de sonido o consola, como le digan)), dejó el volumen bajo para que no fuera a molestar a nadie, empleados ni a Inu Yasha. Empezó a cantar una canción, mientras estaba acostada en su cama, casi susurrando.

_**In the middle of a gun fight**_

_**In the center of a restaurant**_

_**They say, "Come with your arms raised high!"**_

_**Well, they're never gonna get me**_

_**Like a bullet through a flock of doves**_

Al mismo tiempo….

Inu Yasha se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente. Cuando empezó a escuchar música proveniente del pasillo.

_**In the middle of a gun fight**_

_In the center of a restaurant_

"Mmm" Gruñó y se levantó "Es que acaso no se puede dormir en paz!" Se levantó de la cama y caminó descalzo en pijama por el desolado pasillo, hasta llegar al cuarto de Kagome de donde provenía la música.

_**Like a bullet through a flock of doves**_

Golpeó la puerta. Kagome se levantó y dirigió hacia la puerta de madera y la abrió encontrándose a Inu Yasha en pijama con una cara de sueño que no podía con ella mezclada con molestia. Inu Yasha se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Dejó de cantar inmediatamente.

_**On your mother's eyes, say a prayer, say a prayer**_

_**Now, but I can't**_

_**And I don't know**_

"Uhm, pasa algo Inu Yasha?" Dijo sonando ingenua.

"Kagome, querida, tu depresiva música me MOLESTA y MUCHO"

Kagome se volteó y miró el mini reproductor.

_**Pain in my heart for your dying wish**_

_**I kiss your lips again**_

"Inu Yasha, el volumen está en lo mas bajo"

"Kagome por si no lo sabias, tengo un muy buen oído" Señaló su oreja ((NA: Inu no tiene orejas de perro)). "Sabías?"

"Ehm, no realmente pero no le puedo bajar más, está en lo mínimo, intenta con tapones" Kagome empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero Inu Yasha la detuvo con su mano.

"Apágalo"

"Inténtalo" Puff! Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Inu Yasha quería ahorcarla en ese momento, pero se resigno y caminó hasta su cuarto. Se acostó en la cama.

_**Well, I miss my mom**_

_**Will they give me the chair**_

_**Or lethal injection, or swing from a rope if you dare**_

_**Ah, nobody knows all the trouble I've seen**_

Tapó su cara con la almohada y gritó fuertemente "Baka!" Inu Yasha no pudo dormir en un buen tiempo si no hasta que Kagome acabó con esa gritería. Durmió un rato.

**Narración por Inu Yasha**

"Mmm" Gruñí. Miré al despertador. 10 AM. Bajé las escaleras buscando la fuente del horrible olor que me había despertado. Cada vez se hacia más y más fuerte a medida que se iba acercando al lugar. Ese olor, ese lugar...

"Kagome!" Dije cuando entraba al estudio.

"Uhm, hola Inu Yasha, algún problema?" Se volteó hacia mi dejando su pintura. Tomó una bayeta (trapo) y se limpió las manos.

"Qué es eso!"

"Buenos días para ti también y a qué te refieres?" Se levantó de su silla y se acercó lentamente con la bayeta en las manos.

"A eso! Ese olor horrible!"

"Uhm" Tiró la bayeta sobre la basura cerca de la puerta donde yo estaba.

"Ah, te refieres a la trementina (disolvente de pintura)" Cogió la trementina y la acercó a mi nariz. Al sentir ese fuerte olor y ahora tan concentrado, retrocedí mareado y aparté su mano de mi cara.

"Qué demonios haces!" Dije enojado.

"Quería ver tu reacción" Respondió ella tranquilamente.

"Pues deja se usar eso! Huele horrible!" Exclamé.

"No seas tan dramático y ya que ayer no me trajiste las cosas que te pedí, tengo que des-atrasarme de alguna manera"

"Con que esto es por lo de ayer!"

"Inu Yasha aunque no lo puedas aceptar, no todo gira a tu alrededor"

"Si, esto es por lo de ayer! Por eso la música y ahora el disolvente!"

"Inu Yasha estas haciendo que pierda mi tiempo, que quieres?"

"Que dejes de usar esa cosa!"

"El disolvente?" Sonrió. "No" Y movió su cabeza en negación de un lado al otro.

"Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de usar esa porquería!"

"Conseguirme otra clase de disolvente"

"Y de dónde voy a sacar eso!"

"Ese es tu problema, no el mío, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer"

"Feh!" Gruñí además de otras cosas inaudibles para ella. Me fui de allí. Tomé un baño rápido y un café. Bajé al parqueadero y salí en mi auto.

Llamé a Miroku por mi celular. "Miroku!" Grité.

"Hola Inu Yasha" Dijo amablemente.

"NO LA SOPORTO!"

"A Kagome?"

"Si, a quién más? Es una malcriada, caprichosa y mandona!"

"No seas tan descarado"

"Miroku!"

"Qué?"

"Olvídalo, donde puedo conseguir un disolvente de pintura?"

"Uhm, no se"

"Mmm" Gruñí. "Ok, hablamos luego"

Recordé la lista que Kagome me había dado el día anterior. Saqué un papel muy arrugado y doblado varias veces de mi billetera. Lo leí.

_**Baby Blue, Verde Chartrusse, Negro Azabache, Rojo Sangre...**_

_Qué demonios!_

_**Ocre, Ocrecito...**_

_Está loca._

_**Consigues esto en el almacén Takahara, Avenida Hitoshi con 11 –152**_

_Algo útil finalmente._

Me dirigí hacia el lugar, parqueé a pocos metros del almacén. Cuando entré al lugar me impactó. Repisas llenas de pintura, decoración sicodélica, olor a pintura concentrada. Me dirigí hacia uno de los empleados. Bajito, gordo y con un overol amarillo. "Ehm, disculpa, dónde encuentro disolventes de pintura?"

"Qué clase de pintura usa señor?"

"Un segundo, ya le digo" Marqué el numero de Kagome. "Kag qué clase de pintura usas?"

"Óleo"

"Ok" Corté la llamada antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo. "Óleo" Repetí al empleado.

"Sígame señor" Caminamos hacia uno de los pasillos. "Bueno señor estos son los disolventes que tenemos para óleo"

Leí los nombres 'trementina, trementina, trementina...' "Un momento! Es el mismo producto pero de diferentes marcas!"

El señor me vio confundido. "Ehm, señor y usted qué está buscando?"

"Estoy buscando otra clase de disolvente, ese olor me vuelve loco!"

"Señor me da un segundo por favor?" Se acercó a quien parecía ser el gerente del lugar, le susurró. "Señor aquel hombre está buscando un disolvente de óleo que no sea trementina"

"Pero no tenemos algo así, dile que vaya al almacén Korawashi, en la 13 con 76"

"Si señor" Se me acercó otra vez. "Señor no contamos con algo como lo que usted necesita, le recomendamos que vaya al almacén Korawashi, en la 13 con 76"

"Gracias" _Korawashi, en la 13 con 76? _"Un momento! Ese lugar se quemó hace 2 años!"

"Ehm, un momento" Se fue otra vez con el gerente. "Qué le digo señor?"

"Dígale que tenga suerte en su búsqueda, porque no contamos con lo que él busca ni sabemos quien lo tiene" El empleado se dirigió hacia mi otra vez.

"Señor lo sentimos pero no contamos con otra clase de solvente"

"Qué! Pero si tienen todo un pasillo para trementina, qué tanto sería agregar otro solvente!" Exclamé.

"Lo sentimos señor, buena suerte y que tenga un buen día" El empleado se fue.

"Kuso!" Regresé al auto y me dirigí a la casa. "Kagome!" Grité apenas puse un pie dentro del apartamento. El fuerte olor a trementina me golpeó. "Argh!" Gruñí. Caminé a paso rápido hasta su estudio. La halle de pie frente a un caballete. "Kagome!" Ella me volteó a ver.

"Hola Inu Yasha" Dijo de forma inocente. "Pasa algo?"

"No existe otra clase de solvente!"

Ella sonrió. "Nunca dije que existiera"

Apreté mis puños, quería matarla.

"Veo que estas molesto" Y cómo pretendía que yo no lo estuviera! "Así que hagamos algo tu sales a trabajar temprano en la mañana y yo pinto después de que tu te vayas y una hora antes de que vuelvas" Me extendió la mano.

Miré su blanca mano y la estreché. "Trato"

El resto del día paso volando.

**Narración por Kagome**

Me levanté a las 6 AM, entré al baño. Encendí la radio ((Kagome es de las que les gusta cantar en la ducha, por eso el radio)) Estaban pasando _From the Inside _de Linkin Park. Me desvestí y entré a la ducha.

_**Take everything from the inside**_

_**And throw it all away**_

_**'Cause I swear for the last time**_

_**I won't trust myself with you**_

Cantaba acompañada por la radio. Abrí la llave. El agua empezó a correr, cayendo sobre mi en forma de cascada. Me empecé a enjabonar con un nuevo (jabón) de naranja. Buyo me miraba acostado sobre la alfombra.

_**Tension is building inside steadily**_

_**everyone feels so far away from me**_

_**Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me**_

Después de un buen rato terminé mi baño me envolví en un toalla blanca y me sequé cuidadosamente. Me cambié en unos shorts de Jean y una camisa negra sin mangas y que por cierto decía: Everything Boys Can Do, Girls Can Do Better (Todo lo que los niños pueden hacer, las niñas lo hacen mejor).

Bajé a desayunar. Encontré a Inu Yasha desayunando en la mesa estilo bar de la cocina. Tomé asiento junto a él.

"Cantas pésimo" Dijo. Sin voltear a verme. Llevó una cucharada de Zucaritas ((NA: Si, pues es que no se me ocurrió otro y los cereales dulces son muuuuy ricos en mi concepto))

"Uh?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Y de paso, me gustaba más el jabón que usabas antes"

"Uh?" Seguía confundida. _Cómo se dio cuenta!_

Sonó la alarma del reloj de Inu Yasha. "Oh" La apagó, dio un sorbo rápido a su jugo de naranja "Tengo una reunión en 15 minutos, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el almuerzo" Salió de la cocina apurado.

"Uhum" Fue lo único que dije. Seguía confundida. Me quedé sentada pensando un rato, no se cuanto para ser exacta.

"Señora Kagome, su desayuno" Dijo una mujer que se encontraba más o menos en los 50, estatura mediana y cabello grisáceo.

"Gracias Kaede" Le di una falsa sonrisa. Y empecé con mi desayuno.

**0o0o0o0 Tiempo Después 0o0o0o0**

Le marqué al celular de Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha?"

"Si Kag" Dijo sonando muy tranquilo

_Kag, Kag, Kag! Cuándo va a entender que no me gusta que me diga así! _Reprimí un sonido de rabia. Respiré profundo. "Creo que será mejor que salgamos a almorzar en otra parte"

"Si, claro... a dónde quieres ir?"

"Tsuboi's?"

"Esta bien, te recojo como a las 2"

"Ok" Colgué.

**0o0o0o0 Como a las 2 0o0o0o0**

**Narración por Inu Yasha**

Entré por la puerta principal.

"Kag?" Dejé mi maletín en una silla. Di unos pasos hacia el interior del apartamento. Llegué al living. Escuché su voz en el piso de arriba. Sentí el olor a polvo y a hombres, eran varios, tal vez uno 5 o 6. _Qué demonios! _

Subí las escaleras rápidamente. Encontré a Kagome con un... casco amarillo y Buyo en los brazos. _Casco? Qué demonios está haciendo! _Le daba indicaciones a los hombres alrededor de ella.

"Kagome! Qué mierda está pasando aquí!"

"Uh...hola Inu Yasha, llegas temprano, si vas a estar acá necesitas un casco, así que mejor bajemos" Me tomó por el brazo y bajamos las escaleras.

"Qué estas haciendo allá arriba?" Dije cuando estábamos a punto de salir.

"Ya veras"

Salimos del apartamento rumbo al elevador. Yo por mi parte iba confundido.

------

_Nota: _

_Ehm, creo en toda la historia nunca he descrito a los personajes físicamente, entonces pues ahí les va..._

_**Inu Yasha: ** Pues me parece ((OJO! Mi OPINIÓN PERSONAL)) que el pelo largo le queda lindo, pero prefiero que lo tenga corto color blanco, pues porque es hanyou, y sin garras. Ah otra cosa es que le quite las orejas, a mi me parece que son divinas, pero me puse a pensar y no seria muy normal ver a una persona con orejas, además eso complica muchas cosas, como por ejemplo como va a hablar por celular o algo así, y además podría estar acomplejado por ellas y las podría terminar odiando, entonces mejor dejémoslo ahí. Ah, otra cosa es que, pues si me gustan los colmillitos que tiene ((OJO los de cuando es hanyou y NO yokai)). Entonces Inu queda así: Pelo blanco y corto, sin orejas, sin garras, y con los colmillitos._

_**Kagome: **Pues Kagome seria igual que en el anime, ojos cafés, cabello negro enroscado en las puntas y pues con el flequillo y todo eso._

_----------------_

La primera canción es You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us in Prison de My Chemical Romance

Je je si se q tal vez di las descripciones un poco tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca, gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews, de verdad esos son los que me hacen seguir escribiendo, pq créanme que si no tuviera reviews, hace rato hubiera dejado de escribir...

Gracias a Dane-chan 1572 por ayudarme en este fic y te digo q tu ds, digo mi ds es mío! Y gracias por ser mi "editora" si es que te puedo llamar así...

Cuídense y dejen muchos _**REVIEWS!** _


End file.
